Mario Franchise Item Mega-List
This is the 100th page of LuckyEmile Wiki. We sure have come a long way. A while back, I wanted to make equipment pages, but they were a tad limited at the time. Regardless, it was an interesting goal, and as such, to celebrate our 10th page, I shall be making a list regarding all the items Mario uses throughout his franchise. It'll be a long list, and likely look to some obscure games: perhaps you'll learn about an item you never knew existed. The page will be separated into categories and contain biographies for each item, as well as a few images to help you visualise. So please, sit back and enjoy this "mega-list". Power-Ups Super Mushroom SMB Super Mushroom.png|Super Mario Bros SMB3 Super Mushroom.png|Super Mario Bros 3 Biography The Super Mushroom, originally known as the Magic Mushroom (and changed for obvious reasons), is one of the most iconic of Mario’s Power-Ups, even being synonymous with the franchise itself! The function of this mushroom is to increase Mario's strength. If used by Small Mario, this allows him to grow in size and perform as he would usually, such as being able to smash Brick Blocks with his bare fists. It also increases his durability, allowing him to take more hits from foes. Abilities granted to user: *Transformation *Statistic Amplification Fire Flower SMB Fire Flower.png|Super Mario Bros SMB3 Fire Flower.png|Super Mario Bros 3 Biography The Fire Flower made its debut in Super Mario Bros, alongside the Super Mushroom, and is used by Mario on a regular basis, earning him a connection with the element of fire. As you might expect, this flower grants its user fire-based abilities. Supplying fire-resistant clothing, it allows the user to create and throw fireballs for a long-ranged projectile that bounces along the floor. Interestingly, these fireballs are even able to be used underwater. If a long enough plain is found, the fireball can reach quite a hefty distance from its point of origin, however obstacles will put its journey to an end. In terms of offensive abilities, fireballs have been shown to defeat basic enemies upon contact, implying they give off immense heat, and can harm the likes of Bowser and his high-ranking troops. The flower will also grants Mario a boost in strength and durability, however to what extent varies from game to game. Abilities granted to user: *Fire Manipulation *Possibly Resistance to fire (Although this trait is never seen in-game, making it a bit questionable) *Statistic Amplification Starman SMB Starman.png|Super Mario Bros SMB2 Starman.png|Super Mario Bros 2 SMB3 Starman.png|Super Mario Bros 3 Biography For a long time, this was considered to be the best Power-Up in Mario’s arsenal, and for good reason. Debuting in Super Mario Bros, complete with its iconic tune, this bouncing star engulfs Mario in a multi-coloured aura. Now flashing with light, Mario is able to plough through his foes with great ferocity and power, with no fear of having to hold back. He is now invincible, and all attacks against him will be nullified. Even the snapping jaws on Munchers are no longer an issue to him. What’s more, he can seemingly one-shot anything in his path. In Super Mario Bros 3, he even comes to learn a nifty somersault when jumps, resembling Samus Aran’s Screw Attack move. However, certain hazards such as lava and bottomless pits will still lead to his defeat. The main drawback, however, is that the form obtained through the Starman is only transient, and after a few moments Mario loses his glow. However, the Starman is also able to turn certain items found in ? Blocks into further Starmen, extending the form’s duration. But even without additional time, Mario is more than capable of making the most of what this item has to offer. Abilities granted to user: * Invulnerability * Transmutation * Statistic Amplification More Power-Ups coming soon Equipment Axe SMB Axe.png|Super Mario Bros Biography In Mario’s initial struggles with his soon-to-be eternal nemesis, Bowser, he needed a Fire Flower just to be able to engage in combat with him. His solution? Use an axe to chop down the drawbridge upon which the brawl was taking place. Capable of seemingly cutting through chains and collapsing an entire drawbridge, the axe is certainly a potent weapon, albeit one that Mario seldom uses. Upon finding new ways to combat the Koopa King, Mario eventually abandoned the axe, other than a few occasional appearances. Abilities granted to user: * None notable More equipment coming soon Vehicles Coming soon. Miscellaneous Who know what other categories the future might hold. Sources *Super Mario Bros (NES) *Super Mario Bros 3 (NES) *Super Mario Advance 4 (GBA) *Statements that can't be tied to games *As the Composite Mario Project expands, so will the sources. But for now, let's keep things simple. Category:Composite Mario Project